The Best Kind Of Friends
by The Amazing Superwho Fangirl
Summary: Castiel Novak lived an average life in high school and is grieving over the loss of a family member. He meets a new student at his school named Dean Winchester, and become close friends. Castiel suggested they make a YouTube channel, and so they go for it. Little did Castiel know how much Dean was going to change his life; for better or for worse. (Destiel AU, Modern-day concept.)
1. Chapter 1

Castiel opened his locker and swapped out his books for his next class. _After this year and the next_,_ you're done with high school._ He told himself. _You'll live. _He

closed his locker and took a deep breath. He sighed and walked down the hallway. A jock walked by and knocked books out of Castiel's hands. He bent down

to pick them up as he heard people laughing. After 2 full years of high school full of people who have their head to far up there ass to realize how stupid they

actually are, pathetic attempts to humiliate him didn't bother Castiel anymore.

The last class was let out and Castiel went to his locker. "Hey Castiel!" He heard a familiar voice call. It was Hannah's. His best friend. She ran up to his locker

and leaned on the one beside him. "You coming to the party tonight?" She asked. Right. It was a Friday night and he was a Junior. Typical high schooler

behavior. "No." he muttered, shoving his books into his bag. "Aww... Come on Castiel! It will be fun!" She whined. "Plus, you might meet someone," She added,

wiggling her eyebrows. Castiel frowned. The only thing he seemed to hear anymore was about unsocial he is and how he should act like a normal high

schooler. It's not that Castiel didn't want to avoid talking to someone new, it's that he didn't think a party full of booze and pot didn't seem like the best way to

meet anyone. "Maybe next time." He responded. And with that, Castiel walked outside to his sister, Anna's, parked car.

Castiel came from a large (and wealthy) family. He had four siblings: Michael was the oldest at 21, so he didn't live with the rest of the Novak family. Nick

(nicknamed Lucifer) and Gabriel were 19 and also out of the house. Next came Castiel, who was 17. Lastly, there was Anna, who just turned 16. Castiel had a

driver's license and a car, but since Anna just learned how to drive, she insisted on taking her and Castiel to the Lawrence High School.

Castiel opened the passenger's side door and climbed in the car. He was greeted by an overly perky Anna on the driver's side. She smiled widely and asked,

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Castiel groaned. "How many people are going to that stupid thing?" He complained. Anna tapped her temple. "Ummmm...

I think about the whole high school." She responded. Castiel scoffed. "Now I'm definitely not going," He mumbled. "Yea you are." Anna simply said. Castiel's

eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What do you mean 'I'm going'?" He questioned. She smiled widely. "Remember when that guy was flirting with you and you

said you would owe me one if i would get him away from you? Well, I'm cashing in my favor now." Castiel narrowed his eyes. "You used that favor already

when you asked me to get you ice cream when you were crying at the end of _The Fault In Our Stars._" Castiel stated. "Besides," he continued, "Why would you

use your favor for something like making me go to a party?" Anna sighed. "I just want you to have fun, Castiel. I mean, you're happy, and that's great, don't

get me wrong, But-" Castiel interrupted. "You want me to act like a normal person my age." Anna's eyes softened. "That's not what I said, Castiel. You just,"

She sighed. "You just don't look like you have fun anymore. After Mom died-" Castiel cut her off. "Mom has nothing to do with this."

Castiel's mom, Naomi, had died in a car crash 6 months ago. His dad, Chuck, is a writer, and has been supporting Anna and him fine, but has also been drinking

more than Castiel would have thought he would. Castiel's way of grieving was shutting everyone out, and he couldn't help it. He wasn't really close to his mom,

but after 6 months, he was still shutting everyone out.

"At least think about it," Anna said quietly as she turned the ignition and secured her seat belt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: trigger warnings for anxiety medication and kind of self harm?**

Castiel and Anna road home in silence. Castiel could see Anna squirm in her seat occasionally in the corner of his eye. He chose to ignore it. Castiel didn't want her to win; not this time.

Anna always seemed to get people do to what she wants. Hell, she might've been able to convince someone to jump off a bridge. She's always had that gift. Castiel refused to give in.

Once Anna pulled in the driveway, Castiel got out as fast as humanly possible. He didn't want to give Anna a second to change his mind. When Castiel opened the door to their two-story house, he immediately saw his father sitting at the kitchen table with a shot glass and a bottle of whiskey on the table next to the laptop. "Hello, Castiel," his dad mumbled. "Hello." Castiel mumbled back, running up the stairs.

Castiel's family rarely ever talk anymore. They always used to sit down every night and have dinner when his mom was still alive. Him and Anna always grumbled about it to Naomi, but deep down, Castiel loved it. He loved it because no matter what crap was happening in his life, they were a family. Castiel thought that was never going to get taken from him. Now, everyone in the Novak family does everything on their own time. They eat, bathe, sleep and work when they want/need to. Naomi used to have a set time for when everyone would do what they needed to. Ever since she died, Castiel and his family let almost all of her living memories die with her.

"Castiel, wait!" Chuck called after him when he was halfway up the staircase. Castiel stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Yes father?" He asked. "I thought you would want to know that Gabriel and Michael are coming to live with us for awhile." Chuck said, still typing. Castiel thought for a moment. He was actually quite happy he would get to see Gabriel again, but Michael, not so much. "Alright." Castiel said, unsure of what else to stay. He didn't want to argue, He didn't have enough energy to and didn't really see the point in it. His dad had been really stressed out for the last couple of months, the least Castiel could do was not add on to it.

Castiel continued walking and reached the top of his stairs. He turned down the hallway and entered the last room on the left; his room. He set his backpack on his bed and took a deep breath. Castiel looked into his bathroom and looked at the little orange bottle sitting on the sink next to the faucet. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw his prescription anxiety pills. Castiel was grateful his father got up to change his liquor bottles every once in awhile, which is why he found Castiel's note, saying he needed more. Castiel had only gone one day without one and he thought his head was going to explode. He rushed into the bathroom and grabbed the bottle. He opened it and shook one out into his hand. Castiel looked up into the mirror that was placed above the sink. He quickly turned his head and looked at the bathtub on the other side of the bathroom. Castiel couldn't bear to look at himself.

He hated himself for many reasons. He hated what he became after his mom died, he hated he needed pills, he hated he could never get a good night's sleep anymore. Castiel thought the list could go on forever. Castiel opened the drawer on the sink. There in was, glistening from the sunlight pouring through the window in his room like it was an invitation, his razor blade.

**A/N: If you have harmed yourself before, remember, you are loved! You need to tell someone you trust about it. I went to my doctor about my own self harm yesterday, and was prescribed anxiety meds and I will be attending counseling soon. I know what you are going through. BE STRONG! (btw updating on Tuesdays isn't anything normal, I'm just at home today with nothing else to do so I thought I would post it. I try to update on weekends.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so so so sorry I haven't uploaded in forever. I have been dealing with a lot, and I mean a lot, of personal crap. Which brings me to: trigger warning for self harm and self hatred. If you are dealing with either, you are not alone. I have been in your place before. I know someone loves you, even if you feel like the only person is me. because believe me, I love you all so much. Once again, I apologize for not uploading. I love you all! As always, G-bye and have a good one. :)**

Castiel cut quite often. It was his escape; his sweet relief. He felt like it was his only sanity. He turned on the sink in front of him and put his arm over the sink. He put the blade on his arm and drew it across his skin.

The blood pooled from the cut and ran down the white sink, leaving lines of light red. The sharp sting reminded Castiel that he was alive; that this was his life. He did it again and again, watching the blood run down the sink, along with the feeling of worry.

Castiel washed off the blade, put it back in the drawer, and put his arm under the faucet. He took out the stained towel he used every time he cut out from under the sink and wrapped it around his arm. He then washed out the sink and turned the knob on the faucet. Castiel looked up into the mirror and stared at himself. He was still himself, just a version of him that has been through too much. A version of him that was broken. A version that couldn't be fixed.

Castiel took a deep breath and sighed. He walked out of the bathroom and laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and tried to get lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Castiel?" said Anna's familiar voice through the closed door. "What do you need, Anna?" Castiel asked, the door still closed. "Can I come in?" Anna asked. Castiel sighed. "Yes." He responded, eyes still shut. He heard Anna walk in and felt her sit on the bed next to him. "Did you think about going to the party?" She asked cautiously. "If I say I'll go will you leave me alone?" Castiel asked after he opened his eyes and sat up. "Yes." Anna said. Castiel could hear the smile in her voice. "Then I'll go." Castiel said. He felt the weight on the bed shift when Anna stood up. "You won't regret it, Castiel!" Anna squealed excitedly. "I bet." Castiel mumbled as Anna walked out and he heard the door shut. Castiel sighed and laid back down. He couldn't begin to imagine what he had just gotten himself into.

Anna had been trying to get Castiel out of the house since there mom died. Castiel knew it was because she cared about him, but it got really annoying. Castiel wanted to grieve. He didn't think he deserved happiness, or having people that cared about him so much. He felt like all he was doing was taking up space.

Castiel had never contemplated suicide. It was never about that. It was about how he wanted to feel alive. He thought he deserved the pain; the sting of the blade in the moments the cut first formed, the ache when he would sleep or someone would grab his arm. It was all too familiar with him. And the worst part, is that he was going through it alone.

Of course Anna or his father didn't know about his cutting. They had too much to worry about already. Castiel didn't want to add to any stress they may already have.

The evening went by like any other; Castiel got dinner, did his homework, took a shower. He felt like a robot. Everything was so manual; the day went by and it didn't feel like anything changed. He felt like his life was a broken record stuck on a loop. Nothing ever changed. He lived with it. It doesn't mean he accepted it.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of booze and smoke hit Castiel's nose as soon as he walked into the house. He wrinkled his nose. Castiel navigated his way through the hallways in the enormous house, not without running into teens having wall sex. The smell was worse in some rooms than others, so Castiel settled on a room with the music blaring loudly. This was only the beginning of what Castiel thought was going to a horrible night.

Castiel leaned against a wall with a drink in his hand for most of the party. He would watch some drunk people make out sloppily, and some guys get too handsy. He looked up at the ceiling, hoping the clock would move faster. Castiel told Anna he would come, he never said he would stay to the end. All he wanted to do was wait for time to pass and leave when Anna wasn't looking. Right when he didn't expect it, a somewhat familiar face greeted him.

"Hey, it's Castiel, right?" He heard Dean Winchester shout over the music.

"Yes." Castiel responded, not really in the mood to talk, especially to him.

Castiel had a huge crush on Dean, with his charming looks and friendly nature. But, of course, he was a jock. Castiel never really got to know him (How could he?), so he assumed Dean was just like all the other stuck up jocks, and he gave up trying to befriend Dean.

"You don't look too happy," Dean stated.

Castiel rolled his eyes and walked down a hallway. He heard footsteps behind him and didn't have to guess who the belonged to. He turned around and almost ran into Dean.

"Look, what do you want?" Castiel asked.

"Jeez, what crawled up you're ass and died.." Dean mumbled.

"What's your problem?" Castiel defended.

Dean raised his hands in defense, as if to surrender.

"Look, man, I was just trying to talk to you, but clearly you don't like the idea of that, so I'll just leave." Dean turned to walk down the hallway. Castiel sighed and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I just didn't expect anything good out of you." Castiel said.

Dean chuckled. "What exactly did you expect out of me?"

Castiel shrugged. "I'm not ever sure what to expect.."

"Well, I wasn't planning on embarrassing you, if that's what you thought." Dean added.

Castiel just looked at Dean for a moment. How could someone so stereotypical be just the opposite?

Castiel stuck out his hand. "I don't think we properly met.."

Dean smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Dean Winchester."

"I'm Castiel Novak." He smiled slightly.

Dean dropped his hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Castiel."

"As to you." Castiel was full out beaming.

Dean and Castiel just looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. Dean put his hand on Castiel's shoulder to prevent himself from falling on the floor. Castiel didn't normally like it when people would touch him, but with Dean, it felt like a refreshing feeling; like it was a new emotion hidden deep in his heart, waiting to be uncovered.

Dean wiped away an imaginary tear. "So, anyway, why are you here if you didn't want to?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "I never said I didn't want to be here.."

Dean punched Castiel in the arm playfully. "It's pretty obvious you don't wanna be here."

Castiel smiled. "It's that obvious?"

Dean smiled and nodded.

"My sister dragged me here." Castiel explained.

"You're sister?" Dean clarified.

"Yes." Castiel responded.

"Wow, that's really something.." Dean chuckled to himself.

Castiel rolled his eyes, yet smiled.

The night went on, and Castiel and Dean stayed in that same hallway, talking about anything they could think of.

"You're definitely something, Dean." Castiel mumbled to himself with a smile.

Dean's face lit up. "So, you think I'm interesting?"

Castiel shook his head. "I'm just saying I'd rather think about you than about that stain on the carpet.

Dean laughed and took a drink from Castiel's cup.

Castiel was lying, of course. He wanted to think about Dean, not even as a crush, just as a person. He was the most amazing person Castiel had every met, boyfriend material or not, Dean was a really good person. He hoped Dean would want to talk to him after the party, but he didn't get his hopes up, so all he did was pray the night wouldn't end anytime soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel woke up the next morning from the feeling of sunlight pouring through his window; dancing around on his eyelids.

He groaned. It was Saturday.

He opened his left eye slightly, trying to get a glimpse of the clock. 10:37. "Shit." He mumbled to himself. He wish he could've slept longer.

Castiel sighed deeply and grabbed his phone. He turned on the screen and widened his eyes. He sat up abruptly.

Right there, at the top of his phone as a notification bar, said that Dean had texted him. THE DEAN WINCHESTER TEXTED CASTIEL NOVAK.

He unlocked his phone and read the entire text.

_Hey, Cas. What r u doing this weekend? DW_

Castiel's breath hitched. No one had ever used that nickname before, and Dean had called him that several times the night before, yet he didn't notice it.

_Not much. U? CN_

His phone beeped several seconds later.

_Same. Wanna come over to my place? DW_

Cas smiled and almost fell off of his bed from excitement.

**LAST NIGHT**

Cas laughed at another of Dean's horrible jokes. Why did he have to be so amazing?

Dean chuckled as they reached Dean's house. "Hey, thanks man." Dean said, turning to Cas and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Cas felt Dean's touch burn underneath his trench coat. It felt like needles were poking at him, but not in a painful away, just as if it was a reminder that it was reality.

"Thank you. I actually had fun tonight." Cas smiled.

Dean returned the smile and took Cas's phone out from his obnoxiously large pockets of his coat.

"Give it back!" Cas squealed.

Dean smiled and waved the phone tauntingly in front of Cas's face. Cas's eyes followed the phone back and forth.

Dean turned around, unlocked the phone, and went to his contacts list. Cas saw what he was doing and jumped on Dean's back.

"Give it back!" Cas squealed again.

Dean laughed as he was hunched over as to not let Cas fall. He punched his number in the phone and handed back to Cas over his shoulder.

Cas hopped off of Dean's back. Dean turned back around to face Cas. "Just in case you ever need it." He said, giving Cas a crooked smile.

Cas smiled and bit his lip. Dean had so much charm it hurt.

Dean sighed. "Well, I gotta go," He said, walking up the pathway that led to his front door. When he reached the last step on the front porch, he turned around to look at Cas. "Have a good night!" He called.

"You too!" Cas called back happily as he started walking down the sidewalk that would eventually lead to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Trigger warning for mentions of self harm.**

Castiel walked to his locker, only to be greeted by Dean. Castiel smiled at him. It had been two weeks since the party, and they had grown to be close friends.

Dean returned the smile, still leaning against the locker.

"Hey Cas."

"Hey," Castiel said as he got on his knees in front of his open locker so he could switch out his books.

"So, I was thinking, do you wanna come over to my house after school to study?"

"Sure. I'll just have to text my dad."

Any other time this would happen, Castiel's throat felt like it was closing and butterflies invaded his stomach, but now, he had grown so used to it, it almost felt like a routine. Castiel still smiled every time Dean asked though, because 2 months ago, he thought his life would be as boring as it had been; no friends, going home and doing homework right away, cutting, forgetting to eat dinner again, and being numb to emotions like he had been. Dean however, made him feel like he was alive, like he had a purpose, like he wasn't just a waste of space. Castiel knew he hadn't felt like that in what seemed like forever, so what used to be a feeling he had grown used to had become a foreign emotion.

"You're lucky your dad is so cool with everything, my dad would kill me for some of the things you do on a regular basis," Dean said, licking at his nails.

Cas looked up at Dean, laughing lightly. "You're lucky your dad cares so much about you,"

"I'm sorry man, did I offend you?" Dean asked, showing concern in his eyes.

Cas smiled and shook his head lightly. "No, don't worry about it.

"Wait, are you saying you'd wanna switch places?" Dean asked.

"No, I just mean you should be glad you're family cares so much about you. They're really great people."

Dean nodded slightly as the bell rung. "Hey, I gotta go, meet you here after school?"

Cas's last class went by just like any other; him understanding about everything too well, so it dragged on for what felt like hours. Finally, the bell rang and he gathered his books in his bag and exited the room, heading to his locker. When he was at the end of the hallway, he saw Dean wasn't there, so he just sighed and opened his locker, grabbing some of his things. He heard footsteps coming towards him, so he didn't bother to look up when he closed his locker. He turned in the direction the footsteps were coming from, only to be greeted by a fist connecting to his face.

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry about the late update, my laptop has been acting weird, which has prevented me from updating. Oh, and I'm sorry about the cliff hanger. I may end up adding a chapter during the week because I feel bad, so keep an eye on that. YOu should also check out my profile if you haven't already, you may be pleased with what you find ;). As always, G-bye, and have a good one. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am so so so sorry for the very late update, I've been having laptop struggles lately, and it has been stopping me from updating.**

Castiel fell back, his eyes closed from the blow. He fell back against the lockers behind him and sunk to the floor, feeling the cool tiles beneath him. Cas kept his eyes closed, too afraid he would look up and that Dean was the one who hit him.

"You son of a bitch!" Cas heard a familiar voice, _Dean's_ _voice_, yell from the end of the hallway. The boy next to Cas cursed and ran off in the other direction from Dean, not without kicking Cas first. He decided to stay sitting and tried to ignore his throbbing cheek and sore side. The sound of Dean's footsteps hitting the hallway as he ran reached Cas's ears as he stayed sitting.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked softly. Cas could tell he was crouching next to him, which he found annoying.

"I'm fine.." Cas grumbled, finally opening his eyes and standing up slowly, just to walk past Dean as the pain in his side increased. Of course Dean followed, staying a few steps behind the other as they both walked.

"You're welcome.." Dean muttered, barely audible, sticking his hands in the front pockets of the faded blue jeans he was wearing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to bow to you?" Cas asked bitterly as he continued walking.

"What's your problem?" Dean asked, Cas hearing irritation rising in his voice.

"You! Your my problem!" Cas yelled at him, stopping and staring into those stupid candy apple colored eyes he loved so much. "Your my problem! The arrogant jock that gets me beat up! If I never met you, none of this would've happened!"

"You're blaming me for this?" Dean yelled back, sounding just as angry as Cas.

"Yes, I am! Your the stupid one who wanted to talk to someone as worthless as me!" Cas yelled, clenching his jaw and looking down right after he said it. _Now he knows, Cas. You finally had a chance to get a friend, and you blew it. That's all you ever do, ruin everything. _Cas told himself, still looking down.

"You think your worthless?" Dean asked softly, breaking the silence that felt everlasting.

"Why wouldn't I?" Cas asked, still looking down and swallowing thickly. "Forget I said anything. Just.." Cas sighed. "..Just, forget we ever met.." he said softly and turned to walk away, Dean stopping him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Cas, your not worthless. I can't begin to imagine why you would tell yourself that, and I don't want to.." Dean said softly, not moving his hand.

Cas sighed and looked up. "Thanks. Sorry about the screaming, I wanted to find something to blame it on, and the easiest thing was you." He said, chuckling softly.

Dean chuckled, smiling that sweet smile of his. "No problem, nerd." He joked, punching Cas in the shoulder lightly.

Cas rolled his eyes with a smile, right before Dean draped an arm over Cas's shoulders.

Cas froze for a second, blushing softly as he held onto Dean's wrist, leading them to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel and Dean were studying at Cas's house on his bed, Dean laying at the end while Cas was at the front, Dean constantly kicking Cas's foot.

"Would you knock it off!" Cas laughed, kicking Dean back.

"But I'm booooorrrreeeddd...!" Dean whined, sounding like a child.

Cas snorted and rolled his eyes with a smile. "You're the one who wanted to study!"

"Well yeah, until I figured out how boring it is!" Dean argued, pouting.

Cas laughed softly, setting his book beside him on the bed. "Okay, what do you want to do then?"

Dean shrugged. "YouTube."

Cas smiled crookedly. He was the one who got Dean into watching different YouTubers after he had called it 'pointless' and 'a waste of time'.

"Yeah, sure." Castiel said, reaching for his laptop and flipping it open.

Dean smiled and laid next to Cas, his head on the other boy's shoulder. Cas had chosen a video that was recently uploaded, clicking on it and turning up the volume.

A little while into the video, Dean spoke up. "I think we should try this. It doesn't look all that difficult."

Cas froze for a second, not comprehending what his friend had just said. "What?"

"I think we should try making our own videos." Dean repeated, his head still on Cas's shoulder.

Cas sat up slightly, Dean moving his head. "How the hell would we do that? You're technologically impaired."

"You're not. I've got a camera and a pretty face, and you've got brains and an even prettier face, so why not?"

Cas ignored the "compliment", knowing it wasn't a compliment and just Dean's behavior. "Yeah, sure. Why not?" He nodded.

Dean smiled, showing the rows of his straight white teeth. Cas smiled at the sight of Dean with a happy sigh, not realizing what he had gotten himself into.

"Got the camera?" Dean said as Cas turned on his laptop, Dean having a towel wrapped around his waist, having taken a shower after football practice.

Cas nodded, keeping his eyes on the screen and not Dean's chest. "Yeah, everything's set up, I'm just waiting on you."

Dean smirked softly, slipping on a shirt and then dropping the towel. "I think I deserve a little respect, nerd."

Cas chuckled softly, standing up. "Yeah, well, respect is a- woah!" He shouted when his eyes landed on Dean without anything below his waist. Blushing profusely, he turned around. "P-put some clothes on!" He stuttered out, incredibly flustered.

Dean laughed loudly, sliding on a pair of briefs. "You can turn around now."

Cas simply shook his head, his cheeks still as red as tomatoes.

Dean smirked, slipping on some pant and then his buckle. When Cas heard the zipper, he turned around and sunk back into the chair at his desk. "What do you think we should say?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, maybe what they can expect for the channel? How's your face, by the way?" Dean asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

Cas nodded slightly, sighing as adjusting the camera stacked on a few books, turning on a lamp next to the desk. "Fine. I've only got a few bruises left on my ribs."

Dean nodded and rolled a chair over next to Cas's, the other boy still adjusting certain things. "Ready?" Cas asked after a while, turning to look at Dean.

Dean nodded, looking at the camera. "Yeah, let's do this."

Cas smiled softly, turning the camera on. "Hey YouTube. We-"

"Are glad you found this channel, and this is obviously our first video, so we just wanted to tell you what to expect." Dean cut him off, a small smile at the camera.

Cas frowned, looking over at his friend. "Dude, don't interrupt me." He said before looking back at the lens, sighing softly. "Sorry about him, he's a bit of an asshole."

"That you love.." Dean teased.

"What did I just say!?" Cas laughed, his head tipping backwards.

Dean chuckled softly with a smile.

Cas looked back at the camera, smiling softly. "We'll mostly be doing comedy, or whatever you guys wanna see, so go ahead and comment so we know."

"That's about it, so good bye and have a good one!" Dean said, covering the lens before shutting the camera off.

Cas looked over at him with raised eyebrows, an amused expression on his face.

Dean looked over, frowning. "What?"

"'Have a good one'? Really?" Cas asked, a small smirk on his lips.

Dean shrugged standing up and flopping on Cas's bed.

"And you call me a nerd.." Cas muttered, uploading the video after he did a few things, joining Dean on the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

hello everyone! I'm making this message to inform you all that I'm no longer updating my stories or posting new one shots on . I am, however, posting new one shots and continuing to update The Best Kinds Of Friends on my archive of our own account. If you are interested, this is the link: /users/INeedHelp

Many thanks goes out to anyone who read my works, it really means the world to me. :D


End file.
